


Lampwick’s Little Doll

by ShotaInjection



Category: Pinocchio (1940)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaInjection/pseuds/ShotaInjection
Summary: Lampwick takes Pinocchio out to spend a little time alone together.
Relationships: Lampwick/Pinocchio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Lampwick’s Little Doll

A small clinking noise had Pinocchio up in mere seconds after it started.

“Hmm?” he moaned softly as he sat up, rubbing his tired eyelids.

Another pop.

It was coming from the small glass pane window above his bed. He shuffled from his tucked sheets, crawling out of bed in order to the sound.

He remained silent, taking his hat and combing through his hair using his fingers, slipping it on. He also grabbed a prim coat his father had bought for him to wear on cold nights. After he had placed it on his back he went for the back door, so as not to have the bell from the front disturb his father’s sleep.

He’d done this before, learned what was acceptable and what wasn’t. It wouldn’t matter what his father told him because someone much more fun was waiting for him outside on this chilly and fully moonlit night.

“What took ya so long?” a familiar voice came from the shadowed ally Pinocchio had stepped into.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake up my father,” he replied sweetly. He ran up and hugged around their waist, nuzzling into their chest. “Hey Lampy,” a smile teeming from ear to ear as he looked up, his face bright. “Hey kid,”   
Lampwick smiled back upon seeing his doll’s innocent face. “C’mon,” he tilted his head as a gesture to go in that direction.

Pinocchio followed as they left the ally and into the dimly lit streets where not even crickets seemed to be present.

“What’re we doin’ tonight, Lampy?” Pinocchio swayed along, trying his best to mimic his limpish walk. “We’ll just hang out until I think of somethin’ better to do,” Lampwick answered. “Alright, Lampy,” Pinocchio responded with a trustful spirit.

“Why ya walkin’ like that?” Lampwick gave him a joking side glance. “Because you are,” the little doll smiled again. “Hm.” Lampwick couldn’t help it, his cheeks wouldn’t rest as long as he looked or even thought of Pinocchio….

Lampwick made his way up a small flight of concrete stairs that led to another street above them. He stopped and sat in the middle, turning to watch Pinocchio. Knowing Pinocchio would play by hopping around a bit, going back and forth like he usually would, he sat back.

Lampwick sighed, he kept his eye on Pinocchio, picking at the grass while he’d enjoy every moment he could being with his doll.

“What’s on your mind, Lampy?” Pinocchio asked curiously. “Eh just the usual, ya know,” he answered him. “Oh the usual… what’s that?” he asked while hopping off the bottom stair. Lampwick sat up, fondling with his hands. “Just stuff like hanging out with friends and doing stuff…” he replied again.

“Oh yeah stuff… don’t you only hang out with me?” Pinocchio tilted his head a bit and turned towards the stairs to climb them again.

“Yeah?” Lampwick sighed, “But I like hanging out with ya,” he chuckled.

“How come we never hang out with the other kids?” Pinocchio questioned, not meaning to be rude in any way. “Cause’ I just don’t wanna,” Lampwick shrugged.

“Oh…” Pinocchio had given up on the subject.

“Ya wanna go somewhere else, Pinoke?” he asked. “Sure… like where?” Pinocchio was curious.

“Just follow me kid,” he lifted himself up, climbing down the stairs and in the opposite direction of Pinocchio’s house.

Pinocchio excitedly followed closely by his side.

They stepped into a field that was outstretched far enough to reach the sloping hillsides. The strands of long grass made soft crushed noises as they walked through them.

Pinocchio looked around then up at Lampwick after they’d been traveling a while.

“Where we goin’?” his voice said in a whisper as not to upset Lampwick for asking again.

“You’ll see when we get there… it’s no place you been to before,” he said, not seeming annoyed by Pinocchio’s insistent questioning.

Pinocchio lowered his gaze ahead, squinting slightly to see if his curiosity would be fed by anything he could catch in sight. What appeared was what looked like a lonesome shed, left alone for quite some time now.

Pinocchio pointed to it, “Is that where we’re going?” he looked to see Lampwick’s expression. “Yeah…,” he kept his eyes straight ahead as if he was keeping something from Pinocchio’s very little knowledge.

Pinocchio grew nervous with each foot closer. “We’re all alone out here…,” the doll admitted with concern. “So? Whatchya scared of?” Lampwick teased playfully. Pinocchio reached for his hand. Surprised by this but not unwelcoming it, he took Pinocchio’s hand and clasped it in his palm. “Thank you, Lampy…,” Pinocchio’s cheeks blushed more than usual but… so did Lampwick’s.

They stopped right in front of the wooden doors, the paint chipped. It was cracked open, Lampwick pushed it open quietly. He peeked back at Pinocchio who had buried his mouth with his free hand, “Don’t be scared, Pinoke,” he smiled at him.

Leading him inside, he gently rested his fingers to let go of Pinocchio’s.   
Lampwick reached into his pocket, taking a pack of matches and striking a single one against it. Effortlessly the match was lit. Pinocchio watched in amazement, seeing how easy it was for him.

Lampwick grabbed the lantern that had been left out as if it knew he would’ve needed it.

Pinocchio turned his head in every direction as he saw the lamp light up their surroundings. It was cozy, small… a ladder led to a smaller second floor.

Pinocchio messed with the end of his coat. Then Lampwick unexpectedly scooped him up, he held him up to the ledge. Climbing the rest of the way, Pinocchio went to watch Lampwick come after him.

Lampwick took the lantern and came up.

“What are we doing here?” Pinocchio was clueless as to whatever possibly could’ve been Lampwick’s plans. “We’re just hangin’ out, don’t worry bout’ it none,” he reassured him. Pinocchio cuddled up, hugging around his knees.

Lampwick saw this, “Hey what’s up?”.

Pinocchio shook his head, “Nothing,” he stared at the single glowing source.

Lampwick exhaled softly, “If you don’t wanna be here ya don’t have to….”.   
Pinocchio looked up at him, his eyes soft, “I like being with you…,” Lampwick shuddered at hearing these words leave the doll’s mouth.

“Are you cold?” Pinocchio asked when he noticed Lampwick’s nose was a bit redder than usual.

“The cold ain’t nothin’ for me,” he smiled as if he was telling him not to worry.

Without hesitating, Pinocchio took off his coat and quickly put it on Lampwick’s shoulders, then crawled into his lap, cuddled up to his chest.   
Lampwick was taken completely by surprise, he watched as Pinocchio acted more like a sleepy kitten than his usual playful self.

Pinocchio let out a rather massive yawn.

Lampwick bumped him lightly, “Hey….”. “Mm,” Pinocchio hid his face under Lampwick’s, “Sorry… I’m sleepy, Lampy,” the boy protested in a sweet tone.

Lampwick nodded, pulling the hat off of the small doll’s head, his adorably styled bangs pouring out of the sides. He placed it aside, soon doing the same with his own.

“Guess we’ll sleep then, huh? After I dragged ya all the way out here?” Lampwick was teasing, but Pinocchio hadn’t taken it that way.

“We don’t have to… I’m just a little sleepy, that’s all,” his eyelids struggled to stay open. With the little strength he had left, he lifted his wooden torso, leaning back to look at Lampwick’s face.

Lampwick couldn’t hide how flustered Pinocchio made him, the way his heart stopped simply by a glance, then how he’d lose himself in the doll’s innocent gaze.

“Pinocchio I-,” Lampwick stuttered… he looked away, the way Pinocchio had looked at him…. “Pinocchio, can I tell ya something?” he looked back at Pinocchio who was half asleep at this point. “Mmhmm…” he answered with a small nod.

“You like me don’t ya?” he asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

“Of course I do, Lampwick,” he smiled softly at him. Lampwick became quiet.

“What’s up? Are you okay?” Pinocchio grew concerned, his weepful eyes kept on his boy. “Yeah I’m fine, just… don’t look at me that way…” 

Lampwick turned away.

Not satisfied with this answer, Pinocchio leapt up, giving his sweet Lampy a peck on the cheek. Lampwick gasped, “What’d ya do that for?” he asked, holding his face from the freshly received kiss.

“That’s how you show someone you love them,” he smiled brightly, proud to show his friend how he felt.

Lampwick was completely smitten over the little doll, without haste he leaned in, pulling the puppet’s face to meet his. Pinocchio leaned into the embrace, he made sweet meager noises, his breaths stumbling into a calm pace.

After Lampwick had realized what had happened he released them both from his sudden passionate impulse.

He looked to see the doll’s reaction…. “What was that?” Pinocchio asked as soon as he had the chance to collect himself.

“What did we just do?” his latest expression read as puzzled.

“I kissed ya. What of it?”

“I never kissed like that before… does it mean anything?” he was entirely oblivious to anything new and intimate. 

Before Lampwick could answer he was cut off by another curious inquiry, “Can we do it again?”

“Y-you wanna?” Lampwick had unexpectedly become rather shy.

“Uh huh…” Pinocchio puckered his lips at Lampwick.

Flattered by his advances, he took his offer to kiss again. Pinocchio was utterly pleased by his friend’s acceptance.

Pinocchio struggled as the ease of sounds that had muddled escaped him. Soon he was straddled in Lampwick’s lap. He was being held up steadily in Lampwick’s grasp to continue their shared embrace. Lampwick placed his palm on Pinocchio’s hind, he pulled him in, guiding Pinocchio’s small hips, grinding his underside against his groin.

Pinocchio was unready to release from their embrace so soon, but something had started chafing against the inside of his wooden thighs. 

“What’s that in your pocket?” not waiting for Lampwick to answer, he grabbed it.

“Woah, careful that ain’t the matches,” Lampwick laughed unsteadily. 

“What is it?” Pinocchio pulled his trousers open slightly, trying to get a peek.

“Hey hey, cool it for a sec… I’ll show you…,” he undid his pants, then reached into the front where the object had been discovered.

Pinocchio’s face could only be described as… awe. “Can I touch it?” his voice sounding almost unphased by the current event.

“Uh- sure… go ahead…,” Lampwick hadn’t been too sure if this would be the right decision, but he was pretty excited to let Pinocchio touch let alone see him in this way.

Pinocchio lightly pressed his fingers on the tip. “Huh…,” the doll continued, sliding his fingers along the shaft. “Careful there, kid…,” Lampwick chuckled, but his arousal was pent up enough to send him on edge.

“What does it do?” Pinocchio’s next question ensued.

“It uh- it just makes me feel good I guess…,” Lampwick had figured that Pinocchio hadn’t seen one before, but that might also mean… maybe he didn’t have one himself?

“How does it make you feel good?” Pinocchio said while still playing with him.

“I’d say what you’re doin’ now is pretty much how it works, it ain’t that complicated,” he chuckled.

“Oh okay!” this had Pinocchio trail his fingers along Lampwick’s member. Lampwick began to breath heavily, he kept his eyes on Pinocchio.

“Hey, kid… slow it down a bit, I’m not ready to-”

“Ready to what?” the young boy interrupted.

“I think you’re gonna make it sneeze…,”

“Sneeze?”

“With all that ticklin’ you’re doin’…”

“But I thought it was supposed to make you feel good… I’m sorry,” Pinocchio said sorrowfully.

Lampwick held his doll’s chin, tilting it up. “Hey… don’t be sorry.” He brought him up for another kiss.

“Should I stop?” the boy asked, pouting.

“No… but maybe you could do something a little different for me…,” Lampwick was ready to suggest his next idea.

“Like what…?” Pinocchio lit up, anything to make his Lampy happy.

“Ya know the way you kissed me…?”

“Yes?”

“Well if ya wanted, ya could do that here…,” Lampwick held the base of his member, offering it to the doll.

“Oh? Oh, you mean kissing you there will make you feel good and not like sneezing?”

“Don’t put much thought to it, kid,” he winked.

“Oh okay!” Pinocchio was eager to grant his friend’s wishes.

Without the loss of another moment, he knelt to the inner sides of Lampwick’s lap.

Unsure of how to approach it but not wanting to keep Lampy waiting, he took the base from him. His artifactual lips puckered, meeting the glazed tip. Slowly he lowered his head, his mouth sheathed around the first part of the very human rod. He lightly lapped at it with his kitten-like tongue. 

He looked up at Lampwick for reassurance he was doing it right. 

Lampwick who was in a daze and finding it difficult to keep his lids propped open. He nodded, panting softly. “I-it’s bad manners to stop when I haven’t asked ya to,” Lampwick insisted the doll continue.

Pinocchio nodded, repeated his previous actions, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the blissful feelings the moment had inflicted.

Soon Lampwick took the shaft with his free hand he hadn’t used to hold him steady. His fingers massaged between the base Pinocchio had held onto and the tip that he’d excitedly taken into his mouth. “Just keep at it, don’t quit til’ I say alright?”

Pinocchio hummed against him in response. Lampwick whimpered. His mind was fuzzy, a hot feeling deep inside his stomach stirred. Without a thought his hips thrusted upwards, forcefully feeding the obedient doll more of his length.

“Hah… mmn- Pi- ahh…,” his breath stopped a moment as he released into Pinocchio’s welcoming cavity.

Pinocchio swallowed at first, trying his best to keep the rest stuffed in his cheeks but to no avail, the rest ran into his throat. Pinocchio crinkled his face, the taste wasn’t as inviting as the usual things he had put in his mouth.

Lampwick soon exhaled, leaning his body in a relaxed position. “Wow… that was intense huh?”

The doll who had taken his previous order seriously didn’t let up.

“Y-ya can get up now…,” Lampwick laughed shyly.

“What was that goopy stuff? It tasted funny… did it sneeze?” Pinocchio immediately came up with many new inquiries.

“Hey hey, that’s just how ya know it worked,” Lampwick smiled.

“Oh… so that means you’re not sad anymore?” Pinocchio’s expression was hopeful and bright.

“I wasn’t sad to begin with but ya could say I feel much better now…,” he chuckled playfully.

“I love you, Lampwick. I hope you never feel like I don’t,” Pinocchio gave his friend another peck on his open lips.

“I-I know, kid,” his face red, he’d wanted to admit his feelings for the doll but he was still hesitant as he could only imagine Pinocchio meant it in a way you love a friend or family member.

Pinocchio released another blatant yawn following the development. “I’m real sleepy, Lampwick,” the doll’s eyes doleful.

“Okay, kid… you should get some sleep,” Lampwick hugged the pure hearted wooden boy against his chest. Pinocchio moaned languidly into his Lampwick’s warm inviting bust.

After a small while of watching his doll rest peacefully atop him, Lampwick hadn’t realized how much time really went by. He’d kept running through his mind how their relationship would eventually turn out. Would Pinocchio have done this for any boy or rather anyone he told he loved. The thought of it being genuine but never in the way he’d want… could he even understand romance?

He kept the sweet doll comforted in his lap, stroking his hand along him. After some more time passed, he poked at him. Pinocchio was sound asleep, so the nudging this time would fail. Lampwick picked him up, cradling him. 

“We best be gettin’ home hey, Slats?” he whispered, bringing the doll’s face up to his for one small peck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for something I would usually keep private. This might be a continuous thing because I have some ideas. :)


End file.
